


Foreign Language Lesson

by rexlover180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Tumblr post "I overheard you yelling loudly over the phone in Russian and I have no idea what you just said but damn I'm sort of aroused." Alfred's apartment complex is usually quiet, but his upstairs neighbor seemed to be having quite the telephone call that ends with a massive Russian man at Alfred's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Language Lesson

Alfred was normally a calm and collected man. Normally, his nights were filled with video games and sometimes studying for his exams. He was damn lucky he could find a cheap apartment close to his university that, at the same time, was usually quiet.

Now, Alfred didn’t know Russian, but he had a pretty good guess that the man all but screaming above him knew plenty of Russian. Alfred honestly had no idea who lived above him. He was sociable and knew everyone on _his_ floor. But beyond that? It’s a mystery.

He was so curious he was about to snap the controller in his hand into two pieces. Okay, maybe curious wasn’t quite the right word…Not only did this voice have an interesting lilt to it, even through the ceiling, but damn Alfred had no idea that Russian could sound so…hot. When the man raised his voice enough, Alfred found himself squirming on the couch, unable to pay attention to his now paused game. What the hell was he yelling at, anyway?

There would be pauses every now and then and then he would start yelling again. Either he was yelling at someone really quiet or he was on the phone…

Alfred flinched slightly when he heard the man’s thundering footsteps as he stared pacing again. Damn, he had to be strong, didn’t he? Alfred bit his lip. His pants becoming a little uncomfortable and his skin feeling a little hot under the collar. The man started shouting again and Alfred groaned. Fuck…He sort of wished he knew Russian, just to know what was going on.

If he knew Russian, he would figure out that the man was shouting at his father about grades or his employer about firing him or even the electricity company or some bullshit. But, no, Alfred was stuck in fantasy land over this very…enthusiastic language. He didn’t dare close his eyes at the risk of imagining his own, large, booming Russian man above him. Alfred shivered. But the man kept yelling.

Alfred let out a shaky exhale, finally moving the controller out of the way. Maybe if he could just take some time out of his day and…

And…

Jack off to the sound of his neighbor yelling in Russian.

Alfred face-palmed. No, he couldn’t do that. He didn’t even know this stranger!

Then the yelling stopped, and so did the steps, for a few seconds. Alfred felt kinda disappointed. He lost his chance…

The footsteps started moving again and Alfred all but jumped out of the couch. The man left his apartment, slamming the door closed. Alfred could still hear his thundering steps before he loudly knocked on someone’s door. Alfred swallowed thickly. It was a Saturday night in a college town, hardly anyone was home.

More footsteps above him, more knocking. Damn, this was an exciting day, wasn’t it?

Then Alfred heard him make his way down some stairs and he nearly choked on his own spit. Shit, he was coming down here? Was no one really home upstairs? What did he want?

The image of an angry, massive Russian man in front of Alfred made him wiggle in his seat. He bit his lip when he imagined just what could happen if he managed to direct that anger to a…bedroom setting. He whined as he heard knocks nearby. Now was not the time. There was an angry Russian man on the loose.

Alfred swallowed thickly as he went up to his door to look out the peephole, see if he could see his impending doom before it came to him.

A man walked in front of the door, but his back was to Alfred, going to the neighbor just across the hall. He was big…very tall, very broad-shouldered. Alfred sighed. This was not helping the situation in his pants. He bit his lip as he took in the man, big coat and scarf in all. Was his hair…white? Or just a really pale blond?

Alfred yelped when the man gave up on Alfred’s neighbor and turned towards his door. Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was he supposed to do? What if he was going to be really violent? Alfred pointedly ignored what that did to his current arousal when he heard heavy, impatient knocks on his door. He could just pretend he wasn’t there. That would be easy. But the man seemed to be really impatient. Well…Alfred could always cheer him up. Maybe hear Russian with a happy lilt…

Alfred swallowed thickly as he went up to the door and opened the door, peeking his head out. Damn, the Russian was taller than him. And those eyes…

“Uh…yeah?” Alfred asked hesitantly and the man glared down at him, a simple motion that sent a shiver down Alfred’s spine.

“I need baking soda,” the man said through a thick Russian accent. Alfred blinked, registering just what the man had said.

“Y-You need what?” Alfred asked, opening the door even more. The man was trembling slightly, his bulking frame standing awkwardly. His chiseled jaw was clenched shut as he refused to look Alfred in the eye.

“Baking soda,” the man said again.

“That’s what I thought you said,” Alfred sighed. Well, that was a buzzkill…He was just a normal dude that needed baking supplies. What was he yelling for, then? “Let me go check.”

Alfred was a little hesitant to turn his back on this man, but he didn’t seem about to strangle Alfred with his bare hands…Alfred just hoped he could offer some help, maybe that would get the man to stop yelling and stomping around at 11 at night. Alfred ducked into his kitchen and rummaged around his cabinets. Baking soda…Baking soda…

“What do you even need this for?” Alfred called out to the man still…hopefully in the doorway.

“For cooking,” the man responded.

“Well that’s descriptive,” Alfred rolled his eyes as he stood on the tips of his toes to look into a high cabinet. There! A little metal container of baking soda! “A-ha! I’ve got it!”

“You do?” the man’s voice sounded hopeful.

“Did you seriously go to everyone else’s door and not find baking soda?” Alfred asked, finally walking back to the door. The man looked so relieved, relaxed slightly.

“Not everyone is home,” the man grumbled, but actually smiled at the sight of the baking soda. Alfred smirked. Damn, that smile looked good on him… “And those that are…were not helpful.”

“I mean, you do seem pretty scary, big guy,” Alfred shrugged. “No offense, but, uh…you were talking pretty loudly a few minutes ago.”

“That was not my fault,” the man’s shoulder’s dropped as he accepted the baking soda from Alfred. “My parents are not good with planning. Or telling me when they visit.”

“Hey, shit happens,” Alfred shrugged. “What do you need it for, again?”

“They want me to bake a dessert,” the man sighed, “they bring rest of meal.”

“Yeah…” Alfred nodded slowly. “Okay, then. Well, uh, good luck, then.”

“Thank you,” the massive Russian nodded awkwardly. “My name is Ivan.” Alfred smiled widely. He knew the guy’s name! He knew the guy’s name! Was that a good or bad thing? “I live upstairs, if you want this back later.”

“I think I know exactly where you live,” Alfred joked and Ivan blushed lightly. Holy shit, this just got better and better.

Then, as luck would have it, Ivan flashed his gaze downward and Alfred froze.

“Did I…interrupt something?” Ivan gave an amused chuckle and Alfred felt a deep blush spread all the way across his face, maybe even down his neck. He looked down and found that, damn, he did have an erection in his jeans. When did he unbutton his pants? Thank God the fly wasn’t down…

“No,” Alfred said quickly, his hands going to the door. “No need to thank me for the baking soda, I’ll just go get some more later…” He laughed nervously, going to close the door. Ivan’s large hand on the door managed to keep it open. Alfred gulped.

“I believe a proper thanks is in order,” Ivan offered. “Maybe after I finish baking I could…give you proper thanks.”

“What?” Alfred blinked, all but frozen where he stood. Ivan laughed slightly.

“Don’t get too carried away without me,” Ivan laughed even more as he closed the door himself.

“What?” Alfred asked the door. Did he just…with the neighbor…But baking soda…

Alfred really needed to go learn some Russian.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently spamming some RusAme fics to brighten up the mood here on AO3, at least in the RusAme section. I have promised the sempai (who's three years younger than me) from Tumblr I would. But, yeah, I really liked this AU post on Tumblr and it was, like, made for RusAme???


End file.
